Hibari Kyoya-WIZARD?
by Loner Kid
Summary: After having his wand snapped, Harry left his loved ones to a muggle school in Japan to live as a normal muggle. But his life is never normal, and now as 'Hibari Kyoya', Harry landed himself in a weird situation again. Mafia, Time Travel, Guns & Grenades, assassin babies...WHAT HAD THE WORLD COME TO? And when his loved ones' life are in danger, what will he do? (slow updates)
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Hibari Kyoya-WIZARD!?**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **After having his wand snapped, Harry left his loved ones and went to a muggle school in Japan to live as a normal muggle. But Harry Potter's life is never normal, and now as 'Hibari Kyoya', Harry landed himself in a weird situation again. Dying Will Flames, Mafia, Time Travel, Guns and Grenades, flying motorcycles, assassin babies...WHAT HAD THE WORLD COME TO!? And when his loved ones' life are in danger, what will Harry do? Would he leave his new friends and back to the world of pain, magic, and betrayal? NO BASHING!

**Disclaimer: **I only want to say this once. I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only write for my own pleasure. **Inspired by the first chapter of 'Screw the Magical World' by monbade.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the beta-ed version. Thank you Mia Heartnet for beta-ing! Here! Have a choco ball!<strong>

**PS: Want weight losing tips? See my profile!**

**Updated: Dec. 29, 2014**

**Chapter 1 The Escape**

"Those in favor of conviction?" A voice asked interrupting the silence of the room.

Over three-forth of the population in the court raised their hand. The look on their faces was unbearable. Harry couldn't believe it, after everything he had done for them, after saving the Philosopher Stone from Voldemort, ending the reign of terror of the Heir of Slytherin, watching the rebirth of Voldemort, they betrayed him. Clear and simple, a quick betrayal. Just by taking a few second and raising their hands, Harry's life was now ruined.

"Mister Potter, I'm sorry to say that it has come to our decision that you will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your wand will be snapped due to the use of underage magic according to Department of Magic Code 41" Amelia Bones announced, her eyes showed a tinge of guiltiness but there is nothing she could do to help him. The votes were the ones that mattered, not her personal opinion.

Harry stood there, stoic body shaking slightly and dull eyes staring blankly straight ahead, unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

_Expelled... wand snapped... unable to perform magic..._

Those keywords kept on ringing in his ears. He was to be expelled from Hogwarts, the place where he was first introduced to magic, where he made his first friend, where he could eat as many food as he want for the first time, the place he considered and could call home... He was going to go back to living with the Dursleys. He wouldn't be able to learn magic anymore. He would be abused, beaten, starved... No one will help him. He was all alone.

Not even Dumbledore.

Harry adverted his attention to the white beard Headmaster who stood a couple feet away from him. Dumbledore's face looked solemn as if he had just lost the life of his beloved. Harry quickly snapped his head back as Dumbledore glanced at him.

A hand suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Harry panicked for a second before realizing the hand's owner was an Auror of the Ministry and without hesitation, the Auror snapped his wand in half.

Harry could swear he saw a gleeful look on Fudge's and the toad-faced lady's face.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry! I can't believe they did that to you!" a female voice babbled besides Harry.<p>

Sitting on the couch next to him was one of his best friend, Hermione Granger. Her face showed sheer concern as she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. His other best friend, Ronald Weasley, was currently shouting at the Headmaster for not helping Harry when he needed him.

Harry understood it was not Dumbledore's fault. He was only a Headmaster, not a Ministry officer. There is a limit of things he could do and Dumbledore had already done enough for Harry. The care he had showed to Harry wasn't the type a Headmaster showed their student. It was parental care.

It was time for Harry to be independent and help himself.

Harry had always being relying on others. Without Hermione, he would have never been able to find out about Nicolas Flamel, that the beast in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk, nor can he save Sirius and Buckbeak, and learn 'Accio' for the first task. Without Dobby, he can't survive the second task. Without his friends, he had no way to endure the glares and accusations in second year.

Harry is the problem. His dependence is the problem.

"It's okay, Hermione" Harry retracted from her hug with a forced smile shown on his face. "I need to get some rest, tell the others not to worry about me"

"Sure thing Harry, I hope you... get well" Hermione replied with a comforting smile.

Harry slowly got up and ascended the stairs. On his way past the dining room, he could still hear Ron shouting at Dumbledore while Mister and Mrs. Weasley tried to hold him back. The noise deafened as he entered his room.

Harry sat on his bed, trying to clear his mind. What should he do? Right now he was not accepted at Hogwarts anymore. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's for fear of getting more abuse from them. And knowing Dumbledore, he would not allow Harry to stay in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He would make sure to send him back to the Dursley's while saying crap like 'blood protection' that 'only relatives can give him'.

What_ could_ he do? He could always run away, but where to? Perhaps he can disguise as a muggle and continue the rest of his life as a muggle? That's an option, but he can't stay in Britain for he's too well-known here. He had to go somewhere far away, perhaps out of country, to a place where he can be easily ignored. The only language he knew other than English is Japanese, and quite well too. He remembered Dudley always watching anime in Japanese with English subtitles when they were younger. Harry wasn't allowed to watch TV with Dudley, so he could only hear the dialogues from his cupboard. Therefore, he started learning Japanese so he could understand and imagine what the anime was playing inside his little cupboard. After years of learning and listening to Japanese, Harry's Japanese skills were almost equal to his English skills.

Should he take the risk and run to Japan? Sure Voldemort's power and threats hadn't reached that far had it?

Harry is no coward. He knows that to get what he wanted, he has to take risks. And right now to get out of this hellhole, the only option he had is to escape to Japan, disguise as a muggle, go to a muggle school, and stay in the shadow for the rest of his life.

Deciding he is going to take the risk, Harry flopped himself onto the bed on his back, and began forming a plan in his head...

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 1:00 AM<strong>

**Place: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**Comment: Everyone asleep.**

Harry quietly got out of his bed and tip toed into Hermione's room. Saying the truth, he doesn't need to tip toe, since he made sure they were asleep soundly. That afternoon, Harry had went to a muggle pharmacy and bought a selected box of sleeping pills, which was labeled as it would take effect after three hours. He then offered to help prepare dinner and placed the smashed pill into everyone's plate. After three hours, which was eleven o'clock, their usual sleeping time, the pill took effect and they fell into soundly sleep. But just to make sure, Harry waited for another two hours before beginning his grand escape.

That afternoon, he also took the chance to visit Gringotts (he had to do it early before the news of him getting expelled leak out) and took ALL his money out and exchanged them into American dollars and Japanese Yens (which totaled over a hundred million dollars and ten billions Yen. It wasn't surprising considering how the Potters' Family was one of the richest). He then put most of the money into two credit cards under the name 'Jade Jameson' for US and 'Hibari Kyoya' for Japan** (1)**.

Carefully opening the door to Hermione's room, Harry was greeted with her light snoring and faint breathing. He tiptoed to her trunk and found what he wanted.

A wand.

Hermione always kept a second wand with her just in case her wand broke in an emergency situation. Just for precaution, she had used her know-it-all skills to get rid of the tracking spell on the wand so she could use it whenever and wherever she wanted (she also taught it to Harry and Ron just in case they needed it).

Taking the wand and gently closing the trunk, Harry placed a letter in it's place and walked back into his room. Using the wand, Harry took off the tracking spell on the sleeping Hedwig. He then shrunk his trunk, and cast a simple glamour on himself and Hedwig before stepping out of the house. He then called for the Knight Bus and transported himself to a deserted muggle street. He then paid Stan and located a small filthy looking hotel before stepping in and stayed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>Harry chose 'Jade' because his favorite color is green AND his eyes are green. As for 'Jameson'...I think it's pretty obvious.

He chose 'Hibari' because it means 'skylark', and its Kanji 云雀 means cloud and sparrow. Harry wanted to be a cloud because clouds are always free and can do whatever they want without restraint. Harry wanted to be free of the 'boy-who-lived' title and live freely as a normal teenage boy. He also wanted to be a skylark because a skylark, no matter what and when, is always singing. It sings its pain away, its fear away. Its soothing chirps washed away everyone's nervousness. Harry wanted to be like that, be free like a cloud and forget his past. He chose the name 'Kyoya' by random, seriously. He opened a Japanese name book, and randomly selected the name. = = Believe it or not xD

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry left his belongings in the hotel and went out to a hair lounge salon. He cut his hair short, which ended at the nape of his neck, but left the middle part of his bangs slightly longer to cover his famous scar. He also told the barber to straighten his hair so now it doesn't look that messy anymore but quite tamed. (Hibari haircut! xD) He also went to a beauty salon to fix all the pimples on his face. If he wanted to be a new person and start a new life, he is going to start new on everything, including changing everything on him. The way he looked, the way he dressed, the way he talked...<p>

Right now, he wasn't 'Harry Potter' anymore, he was 'Hibari Kyoya'.

He had also set a profile for the new him. First of all, Kyoya was going to be a quiet boy (so Harry wouldn't accidentally spill the beans through conversations) and hated crowd (since there is a high chance that his secrets might leak out). Kyoya will be both cunning and brave. He would never let his enemies get away and would never back down a fight. Kyoya's wouldn't wear glasses and his eyes would be black (Harry got contacts). He also loves birds (which would be a great explanation if anyone sees him with Hedwig). Kyoya was an orphan who lived by himself ever since his orphanage 'The Rock Orphanage' broke down two years ago (Harry actually researched on that).

That's all he had came up with for Hibari Kyoya so far.

After changing his appearance, he bought new clothes (can't wear Dudley's baggy clothes forever can he?) and changed into them. He then went to a post office, which only had a few workers since it is still pretty early in the morning. He asked one of the workers there to help him create a Japanese passport, and when he's asked to show his identifications, he cast a imperious spell (he put a lot of power and concentration into it so it worked on his first try) onto the worker beneath the desk with the wand hidden in his sleeves. Not that he wanted to, but Harry had no other choice. With Harry controlling him, the worker soon brought out Harry's, no, Hibari Kyoya's passport. He even changed the creation date to two years in the past! How nice of him!

Harry then returned into the hotel and collected his things. He woke Hedwig up (she was pretty violent to him at first since she doesn't recognize him. But after noticing Harry's smell, she visibly relaxed) and fed her enough treats and water so she wouldn't be starving on the trip. Harry then called a cab and rode to the nearby airport.

* * *

><p>When he arrived to the airport, it was already noon. Although it was Harry's first time out of country and riding a plane, he had done enough preparation that he knew where exactly he is going. He quickly got into a line and soon it was his turn at the check-in desk. He was extremely lucky that there were enough seat on the plane to Japan so he bought a ticket which had the seat by the window and departures at one o'clock PM.<p>

With Hedwig traveling with the other animals on the plane and the shrunken luggage in his pocket, Harry fell asleep as soon as he got onto the plane.

After an uneventful plane ride, Harry finally arrived at Japan. Japan was much different than how Harry thought of it. In the country part (in another word, the peaceful part) of Japan, there were shrines and temples with Sakura trees surrounding them everywhere! In the city part (which was the noisy part) of Japan, there was only one word to describe it: crowded, which isn't something 'Hibari Kyoya' liked.

The streets were narrow (just like those of Diagon Alley) and there were dark alleys that screamed 'suspicious' everywhere. There were carts of food and booths of accessories arranging on the sidewalk, advertisements playing on large TV on buildings so people in the square can see, and anime cosplayers roaming on the street, pleading for pictures. The streets were filled with vehicles and pedestrians, which reminded Harry of how New York looked like. City life in Japan was fascinating and exciting, especially at night. Because at night, the skyscrapers and buildings glowed with different colored beams and illuminations. Even though cities were noisy and crowded, too crowded for Harry and Hibari's liking, it was heart-whelming and made Harry feel like home especially at night.

After Harry left the airport, which was around four in the morning, he went to the nearest hotel, allowed Hedwig freedom (she seemed to understand the situation he was in, for she came back the next morning and didn't go looking for Britain), and fell asleep right away.

He would deal with everything else later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_Ushishishi...the Prince demands you to review or else..._

_...or else...kamikorosu!_

_HIIIEEE! H-hibari! P-please! Everyone please review! Or else H-hibari will-_

_..will sent you to hell... Kufufufufu..._

_M-mukuro..sama...I'm afraid the readers won't like the story..._

_Oya oya...don't worry my dear Chrome, I'm sure the readers would __**love**__ the story..kufufu...if they don't..then.._

_..then I won't give you my marshmallows!_

_Lambo-san wants MARSHMALLOWS!_

_VOOOOOIIIIIIIII! SHUT UP YOU TRASH!_

_You shut up. Trash._

_You ALL shut up Varia idiots! You are scaring Juudaime!_

_YOU shut up, STUPIDERA!_

_OH! LET'S SHUT UP TO THE EXTREME!_

_Haha~ are we having a 'shut up' game?_

_Lambo-sama wants to play!_

_Wah everyone is here. Fake prince, long haired commander, mad boss, pineapple senpai... Me want to join- *poke*_

_Ushishishi...little froggie should shut up..._

_Kufufufu...you talk too much...uncute kohai..._

_Aww...that hurts. So you are the sadist type huh fake prince and pineapple senpai? Although me thought you would be a great masochist too. With your curly blond and your long blue hair, you can sure capture lots of sadist's attention. You would be a good prostitute too. The boss would love having you two as his sex slav- *thud*_

_Oya oya...uncute kohai is not moving? Kufufufu...finally down then..._

_Ushishishi...little froggie don't know when to shut up..._

_AN: I THINK YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP! I NEED TO END THIS CHAPTER BEFORE IT BECAME A DRABBLE! SO NOW SHUT IT OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yes, that means you too, Hibari Kyoya aka Harry Potter! Don't think I would spare you just because you are the boy-who-lived! So now, SHUT IT!_

**Good, now this chapter is finally officially over. I'm sorry for my fellow slaves' ("HEY!") annoying attitude. I'm sure they would become well-mannered in the next chapter. Right~? (*snaps whips* chuckle evilly)**

**PS: I just thought of something. Don't you think Mukuro's owl looked almost EXACTLY like Hedwig? Imagine what would happen when Mukuro and Harry/Hibari got their owls confused...kufufufu...**

**Next chapter: Chapter 2 The Disappearance**

**Reviews make me happy xD**


	2. Chapter 2 The Disappearance

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are a couple of people who wanted to beta this fic. This is the unbeta-ed version cuz the beta-ed version hadn't come out yet...<strong>

**PS: Want weight losing tips? See my profile! i lost 4 lb in two weeks!**

**Updated: **Dec. 29, 2014 (fixed some grammar mistakes)

**Chapter 2 The Disappearance**

Hermione woke up with a throbbing pain in her head while hearing a piercing scream coming from the next door. She quickly held her wand laying on the bedside table and ran towards that room, Harry's room. The door was open, inside was one Mrs. Weasley staring horrified at the empty bed...wait. _Empty _bed?

Ignoring her desire to find out Harry's whereabouts, she quickly ran towards Mrs. Weasley and patted her back comfortingly.

"It's okay...Mrs. Weasley...I'm sure Harry just went on..a walk or something..." Hermione whispered while trying her best to sooth Mrs. Weasley's sobs. There had been a small crowd forming outside the room by now. Standing in the front is Author Weasley. His face shown a mixture of confusion and concern.

"M-molly..what's going on?" Mr. Weasley walked forward and asked gently. Hearing her husband's voice, Mrs. Weasley launched immediately into Mr. Weasley's open arms, covering her face in his chest and crying her heart out.

Hermione exited the room intelligently to give the couple some privacy; Remus and Sirius followed suit.

"H-harry is gone! His clothes, luggage, Hedwig...they are all gone! Harry had ran away!"

"What?!" Mr. Weasley cried, quickly scanning the room only to find Mrs. Weasley was indeed correct. Harry's bed was made, showing absolutely no sign of being slept on. His wardrobe was cleared, the owl cage by the window stand was gone, and the stacks of books and gifts were all gone, disappeared. "Alastor, can you contact Albus for me?" He asked, watching Moody stomping away hastily.

"It's all..my fault! I should...have noticed...earlier that.._something_...is wrong last night!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, tears drenching her husband's pajamas.

"Don't blame yourself, Molly. It's not your fault. It's the Ministry who should be blamed." Mr. Weasley whispered, patting his wife's head gently.

"B-but.."

"They put an innocent child on trial and accused him without any evidence. What Harry did was normal for a teenage boy like him considering what the Ministry had done to him." Mr. Weasley continued. "Don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will find him, safe and sound."

"Dad?" Two identical voice sounded. Mr. Weasley looked up to find two identical faces staring at him with concern in their eyes." Is Harry going to be alright?"

"I don't know. We can only hope that he hasn't gone too far away. I'm sure Albus can find out Harry's whereabouts." Mr. Weasley said, smiling reassuringly as he tried to wash away the panic he saw on his sons' face, but the lingering uncertainty in his tone betrayed his expression. The twins looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"What if Harry-"

"-is captured by-"

"-you-know-who or-"

"-those death munchers?"

Mr. Weasley lowered his head as he gave Mrs. Weasley a handkerchief to wipe her nose. "I don't know. We can only hope Harry is safe."

* * *

><p>Everyone in Number 12 Grimmauld Place was eating their breakfast gloomily when Dumbledore arrived by Floo Powder. They all stood immediately and began firing questions at Dumbledore all at once. Dumbledore calmly smiled and held up a hand to stop the question bombings. He took a seat at the table and began talking as everyone sat back onto their seats.<p>

"Albus, did you find anything of the Potter brat?" Moody grumbled. His mechanical eye piercing into Dumbledore's no longer sparkled blue orbs. Everyone tensed as they waited for the fated answer.

Albus sighed and scanned everyone's worried features before replying, "unfortunately-" everyone's shoulders sagged, knowing what was about to come. "-I haven't found any information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter yet. However, I have one clue that might leads us to his destination."

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Based on my tracking devices, Harry Potter is currently out of country. My device is limited to tracking the person within the country, not outside of it. So I have no idea where he went. However, if we checked everywhere Harry might be, it's possible that we can find more clues."

"So you are saying that my godson could be _anywhere_ in this world for all we know!?" Sirius bellowed, face red with anger. He doesn't even know who he's angry at, but he knew that he just wanted to punch something right now. _Anything._

"Yes."

"Albus, did the Ministry know about this..yet?" Remus asked.

"No, but if we don't find Harry before school year starts, it will become known-" Dumbledore was cut off as 2 brown owls flew into the room, a roll of newspaper on each's beak. It was dropped onto Hermione and Mr. Weasley's lap. Hermione quickly unrolled the newspaper and read it out loud:

**HARRY POTTER EXPELLED FOR UNDERAGE MAGIC USE!**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Dear readers, you must be wondering about the accuracy of the title of this article. Yes, you are correct. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been caught using magic on his _muggle _cousin during this summer. After the hearing on August 12, Harry Potter had been voted guilty by the majority of the court, and thus received the punishment of being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and got his wand snapped. Before he could argue and harm the aurors due to his impatient attitude, one auror snatched his wand right out of his hand and snapped it in half. He was later seen yelling at Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, for agreeing to the expulsion...**

"T-this is a BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" Hermione stopped midway through the article and couldn't stop herself but curse out loud, turning everyone's attention onto her.

"Wow 'mione. It's my first time hearing you swear man." Ron muttered, amazement flashing in his gaze.

"This is all LIES! ALL LIES! Harry did no such things!" Hermione ignored Ron and screeched, hands shook with fury as the poor newspaper crumbled under her tightened hold. It took Ginny, who sat next to her, a full five minutes to calm her down.

"H-how could she do that? Doesn't she care at all!? She just ruined Harry's life with those words!" Hermione pulled on her long curly hair in frustration before dropping her hand onto her lap, staring at the moving picture of Harry Potter sitting on the chair in the court with hurt in her gaze.

"Things are just getting worse and worse, isn't it?" Remus muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaned back on his seat.

"Stupid woman! If-"

"-we found her, we-"

"-will throttle her like-"

"-a pig and stuff her-"

"-head inside a toilet-"

"-the Moaning Murtle's toilet-"

"-and flush the toilet until-"

"-her mind is too messy-"

"-to write anymore crap!" Fred and George finished together, sharing a mischievous look and a sly smirk.

"HELL YEAH! Give her what she deserved!" Ginny cheered as they finished.

"Well, seems like we have more problems at hand..." Dumbledore mumbled but no one was listening to him. Everyone was lost in their own world.

"I'm going to get some rest." Hermione stood up, shaking her head as she tried to clear her mind.

"Don't run away-"

"-because we won't-"

"-have time to look for you!"

Hermione sent a questioned glare at the twins, who merely smiled and replied, "we heard that's what Harry said before he left yesterday to 'rest'."

"Hm.." Hermione mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath as her dragged her tired body to her room. Just when she was about to collapse onto her bed, something on her trunk caught her attention.

It was a letter.

Hermione opened it curiously and read it...

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sure you are all worried sick about me right now, but I assure you I am fine and safe wherever I am. I seriously can't take it anymore. I've done so many things for the wizards, and you see how they paid me? They not just took away the only thing that keeps me sane but also expelled me from my home. Yes, to me, Hogwarts is my home. The Dursleys was never a home to me. It is a hellhole, a prison. They not just verbally abuse me everyday, but also beat me, starve me, and lock me in the cupboard when I'm doing 'freaky' things, like doing Transfiguration homework for example. Every day I have to do all their chores for them and cook for them when it's time to eat. I'm sure you all know the type of people my uncle and cousin are. They eat TONS. While they are gaining all the nutrients and I'm gaining almost none, my aunt even told me I need to get on a diet. I am five foot six but only weight 110 lb. _

_I'm sure Fred and George told you guys about them rescuing me in my second year? They found me locked in my room. I had bars nailed on my window and six heavy locks on my door. I haven't eaten for days and was only allowed one shower a week. In my third year, I'm forced to do my homework in midnight under my blanket with a flashlight because the Dursleys would rips apart my homework if they saw. They were treating me more like an animal than a human being, almost like a slave,catering their every whim. _

_I tried to talk Professor Dumbledore into making me stay at Hogwarts or with you guys during the summer, but all he said is, "being with your relatives is the only way for you to be safe. You need your mother's protection to protect you." Yeah right. But what about attacks from the inside? You know, the Dursleys were even considering having me enrolled into St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. And after I told Dumbledore all that, the only answer I got from him is, 'I'm sure they mean you no harm.' Yeah how right you are, Dumbledore!_

_You have no idea how happy I felt when I first heard about magic and was able to leave the Dursleys. Hogwarts had been my home ever since then. Even if Hogwarts has Voldemort walking around on the back of someone's head, a giant basilisk hiding under it which can kill with a glare, protection weak enough to let a (fake) criminal wander in school, and a spy for Voldemort teaching the students, it is still my home no matter how dangerous it is. _

_I hated being called the 'boy-who-lived' but I still did my 'duty' to protect the school. And what did I get in return? Being expelled from the only safe place that accepted me and took away the only thing that kept me sane from all the abuse I'm getting every summer. Now I'm expelled, what would Dumbledore say? 'I'm sorry Harry but you have to return to your (abusive) relatives because that's the only way you can be safe-' the FUCK with that! Dumbledore never cared about how I felt! So why should I follow his instructions and go back to that hellhole?_

_That's why I left. I've had enough. All I wanted is a normal life being a normal teenage boy with no murderers and Dark Lords hunting for my life. Please do not come and find me for I will do anything, ANYTHING, to keep my peace._

_By the way, Hermione, I borrowed your extra wand, the one with no tracking spell, for emergency uses._

_Thank you everyone for taking care of me. But please give me some peace. I just wanted a break from betrayals and Dark Lords._

_Best Regards,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione widened her eyes as she finished. Without thinking, she burst out of her room with the letter clutched tightly on her hand and ran into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

"What's the matter? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Ginny asked, staring at the letter confusingly and asked. "What's that?"

"You guys need to read this. Especially..._Professor _Dumbledore." Hermione slammed the letter onto the table and snarled, glaring at Dumbledore who was staring at her with his somewhat twinkling eyes. Everyone noticed how her tone shifted as she said Dumbledore's name. They soon gathered around and began examining the letter...

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNND CUT! Scene two over! Sorry, it could have being longer, but plz look at the update time. I'm too tired to write anything else...right now I just need a good night..sleep...zzz..z...<strong>

**By the way...**

**258 views**

**16 Favorites**

**25 Followers**

**4 Reviews**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! It has only being 9 hours since I posted the first chapter! I'm so happy! I hope everyone FavFol&Rev! Let's just call it FFR! Fer? PLZZ Fer!**

**PS: **Some of the grammar mistakes in Harry's letter are intended. I didn't fix them on purpose because I doubt Harry has excellent grammar skills 囧


	3. Chapter 3 Okinawa

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1

**MUST READ!**

I know Harry Potter took place in 1991 and the technology and everything are very poor qualitied, while in Hitman Reborn, the technologies are very advanced, especially those Spanner and Shoichi created. So in order to make my story work, I made it that Japan had the most advanced technologies in the world while the rest of the world are still using bad technologies. So Japan is advanced in technologies while America is advanced in military stuff. I'm sorry if you are confused for I didn't explain earlier. I just noticed this...xD **Tsuki Hikaru-A reader told me that it's not Japan that has good technology, technically speaking, it's the Mafia, Italy that has good technology. So I will also add that into the story at some point. Thank you Tsuki Hikaru!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: Dec. 29, 2014<strong>

**Chapter 3 Okinawa**

The next morning, Harry woke up hearing the sound of claws scratching the window. He slowly opened his eyes but quickly covered it with his hand due to the bright sunlight. When he reopened his eyes a moment later, he saw Hedwig sitting on the window edge, peering at him curiously with a flyer of some sort in her beak. Harry looked around, and was surprised to find himself in an unknown place, but soon memories of yesterday's great escape jammed into his mind.

Remembering he is no longer the boy-who-lived with evil Lords hunting his life but is now an ordinary teenage boy named 'Hibari Kyoya', Harry sat up happily and yawned before opening the window slowly so it doesn't hit Hedwig in the face. As soon as Harry opened the window, he was welcomed with a warm gush of air and a light smack in the face by a pure white wing, seems like Hedwig was annoyed at him for locking her outside. A small smile forming on his lips, Harry kept the window open to freshen the air in the ample hotel room.

"Hoot~hoot~"

Hearing Hedwig's soft call, Harry sauntered to her and took the flyer, which was slightly wet from her saliva, from her beak as Hedwig flew into her cage to sip some water. The flyer was written in Japanese, which was not a problem for Harry, and said that tonight and the following two days, there will be an Awa Odori Festival **(1)** held in the entire Tokushima (which is the city they were in now).

"Do you want to go?" Harry asked Hedwig, who hooted happily. "Okay then. But we will have to get our shopping done first."

Harry then set the flyer down and went to brush his teeth. After he's done with his morning routine, he opened his trunk, took out the muggle clothes he bought yesterday, and put them on. It wasn't anything fancy, just a red and black striped long sleeved Tee with a plain black jacket over it and a navy-colored jeans. He didn't change his sneakers since they fit all right.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): <strong>Awa Odori Festival: A seasonal delight of Tokushima in the entire city resounding with festival music and dance. -copied from www . jnto . go . jp / eng / location / spot / festival / awaodori . html

* * *

><p>After letting Hedwig out to wander by herself (she looked excited to be in a new country), Harry exited the hotel with his shrunken luggage in his pants pocket. He wandered the street of Tokushima for about ten minutes, taking in every details he could. He was surprised to find that Japan has almost no fat people, there were chubby ones, but definitely no fat ones! Walking on the street in Britain or America, one can easily spot one or two fat, or obese, people in the crowd. But in Japan, where as crowded, there were no fat people! How's that possible?<p>

Deciding to ignore the strangeness, Harry strolled down the street for a while more, finding a JR Tokushima Train Station, which would be useful when he needed to travel to another city/town/country, and taking a picture or two with some anime cosplayers-girls-while making cheerful poses, before settling down in a sushi restaurant.

He ordered three plates of egg roll sushi, thinking it should be enough to fill his empty stomach (he didn't eat last night), besides, he doesn't eat much. Three plates should be enough to fill his hunger. However, the three plates of sushi were completely different from how he imagined. The plates were super small and each plate only have two pieces of sushi on it! Is that how much Japanese people ate everyday? No wonder they are so skinny!

Frowning, Harry wolfed down the egg rolls quickly then ordered three more plates of egg rolls. Finally full, Harry paid the cashier (about ¥1000 yen) and exited the restaurant. Harry, while marking down his route on a map he picked up at the hotel, wandered around aimlessly and soon found himself in a square (mall). He went inside and headed straight to a man fashion shop. The shop doesn't have a specific brand; it's a mixture of all brands around the world. Harry went to the casual section and soon selected a handful of muggle clothes, varying from formal-looking outfits to casual sports jumpsuits to pajamas. Choosing only the cheapest ones since he doesn't want unnecessary attentions, Harry brought it to the cashier to get paid.

The cashier is a teenage girl about the age of seventeen. With one flirtatious look at Harry, she questioned (in Japanese of course), "Neh, aren't you an ikemen~?"

"Huh?" Harry blurted, stunned. Did she just call him '_handsome_'? Remembering the profile he set up for Hibari Kyoya, Harry quickly put up a stoic expression and replied in a passive tone, with absolutely no English accent. "Excuse me miss, if you don't have anything else to say, I'll take my leave." With that Harry grabbed the bags and turned, about to leave, when a hand held his arm. He turned back annoyingly and saw the girl's face slowly closing in.

"Com'on~" she purred. "Let's chat for a while. You are my favorite type you know~ Dark, cool, pale, and mysterious, just like my idol Edward Cullen. Your black hair, eyes, and jacket made your pale skin stands out. Those black eyes that seemed to bore into your soul... Oh~~yesss~ Definitely my type!" By now, she seemed to have heart in her gleaming eyes and...is that drool on her mouth?

Harry swallowed his disgust and tore his arms away harshly, all the while wondering _how _he is dark and mysterious, but the girl doesn't seem to mind. Instead, she clasped her hands in front of her chest and ogled at Harry with bright shinning eyes with heart as pupil. Having fangirls constantly stalking and bothering him for four years, Harry was quite experienced at dealing this type of situation. He glared at the girl and narrowed his eyes, slightly tilting his chin up, he tried his best to copy Snape's sneer. "You are not my cup of tea."

**Lesson 1:** to get rid of fangirls/boys, rejecting them as harsh as possible is the best way.

Inwardly praising himself for the good act he put up, Harry glared at the girl for a few more seconds just to increase the effect before turning to leave, but something flashed into his vision, causing him to halt in his steps.

Did the heart in her eyes just grew bigger?

Feeling a shiver running up his spine, Harry was just about to turn and flee when the girl practically jumped on him and grabbed his collar, shaking it as she cried madly. "OMGOMGOMG! You are so COOL! The cold glare, the five degrees tilt of your lip, you are like the REINCARNATION OF EDWARD CULLEN! PLEASE! Date me!"

Twitching his eyebrows, Harry groaned and felt a tic mark forming on his forehead. Running through the list of plans in the mental book he wrote, called '1000 Ways To Run Away From Fangirls/boys', Harry decided to try his second method.

Leaning closer to the girl, Harry whispered softly in her ears, "close your eyes." The girl's eyes fluttered shut, face blushing with excitement and embarrassment. Thinking Harry is going to kiss her, she tiptoed and pouted her lips out, waiting for the gentle kiss...waited..and waited...

..but the kiss didn't come.

She opened her eyes slightly, and found the handsome customer was gone!

Outside the store, Harry leaned against a wall with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**Lesson 2:** If Lesson 1 doesn't work, trick he/she into closing his/her eyes, then it's your chance to run.

* * *

><p>After that, Harry went to a sports wear shop and bought a simple sporting backpack, which cost about 5000 yens, and a pair of extra sneakers, which is about 3000 yens. Harry then went to a stall in a restroom and restored his luggage to its original size. Casting all muggle items aside, Harry stuffed all magical items inside the luggage, then cast a spell on the luggage that allows him to change its size (including everything inside) at will.<p>

Harry is no longer the boy-who-lived anymore, nor is he a wizard. He is just an ordinary muggle teenage boy. In order to adjust to his new life as a muggle, Harry needs to learn to live without his wand. Therefore, Harry locked everything related to magic away, except Hedwig of course.

Harry then unwrapped his new backpack from the plastic bag. The backpack is all black except the zippers and linings were silver. Inside it has many sections and enough space to carry two laptops. Harry then placed all muggle items he brought inside with the cash on top; he's thinking of using those to rant a small apartment. Carrying his new backpack, Harry went to get the last thing he needed: a cellphone. He found a large luxurious store on the second floor of the square named "Daisy" which sells all type of electronics. The company name is "Okinawa's Tech", and the symbol is a butterfly. Harry entered and went to the phone section. There was a employee in her twenties sitting behind a glass counter, playing with her cellphone.

Harry walked to her slowly and asked, "ano...can you recommend me a cellphone good for a...high school student to use?"

The woman continued playing with her cellphone as if she hadn't heard Harry at all. Harry was just about to open his mouth to yell at her due to his anger management issue when he remembered the new persona he set for himself, for Hibari Kyoya: quiet and cold. After all, no one would expect the 'boy-who-lived' to act like a Slytherin and be cold towards others since he is a Gryffindor who are known for their boldness, so even if wizards found him, they wouldn't believe 'Hibari' to be 'Harry'.

So Harry quickly arranged his features into a scowl and growled. "Oi. I'm talking to you, woman. Are you deaf?"

The woman still ignored Harry. Harry was just about to throw another insult at her when a couple stepped into his vision and started walking towards him. The man was dressed in an expensive suit while the woman was dressed in a silky gown that wrapped around her sexy body, showing her wonderful breast, skinny waist, and model-like legs perfectly. Interestingly, as soon as the couple arrived at the counter, the employee woman stuffed her phone in her pocket immediately and greeted them with a 90 degrees bow.

"T-takigawa-sama! Sakako-ojosama! It's a pleasure to meet you! Are there anything I can do for you?" The employee stammered, remaining in her bowing form, seemingly both excited and nervous to meet the couple, which made Harry wonder. _Who are these two people?_

The man smirked at the employee's pitiful form as he looked down at her while the woman clung onto the man's arm tighter and curled her lips in distaste as she looked at the employee's uniform.

"I want to buy the best phone you have here, for my girlfriend." The man said, smiling warmingly at the blushing woman.

"O-of course!" The employee stuttered, quickly reaching beneath the glass counter to take out a fancy box with a butterfly imprinted on the lid. Opening it, she revealed a black flip cased cell phone. At this time, most people only have cellular phones, or 'mobile phone', only wealthy, or extremely lucky, people have flip cased phones.

"I hate black." The woman complained, scrunching up her face into a pout. "I want pink." She demanded.

"Get her pink." The man ordered as the employee quickly placed the black cell phone aside and reached beneath the counter once more to take out another box. This time it's a dark rose pink colored phone.

"T-this is the only pink we have.."

The phone was snatched away before the employee could say anything else. The woman twirled the phone in her hand before complimenting, "I like it. Tell me more about it."

"Well..." The employee started, "This phone has a fantastic camera, the screen is made with a special type of material that made it extremely clear. It has a powerful quad-core processor and is very comfortable in hand. It also has NFC, a user-replaceable battery, and is very long-lasting. There is also internet access. With the microSD storage slot..."

During the whole scene, they didn't glance at Harry one bit, which totally pissed him off. Are all Japanese like this? He thought Japanese were well-mannered and polite towards everyone! With a grumpy face, Harry listened to the employee's description. The phone seemed really useful, and it can also go online, which he can use to contact people over sea if needed.

"...only about twenty thousand yens..."

Hm. The price isn't that high either. Glancing at the black phone that was put aside, Harry decided he is going to buy this phone, but first, he wanted to examine the phone personally before buying it. So he reached toward the box and took the phone, He was just about to open it when he heard the woman muttered.

"Look at him, Tadase-kun. Poor little boy wanted a phone! I bet he'd never seen a phone in his life! Wait. He might not even know what a cell phone is!"

The man glanced at Harry in the corner of his eyes and sneered. "Of course, Emiko-chan~ Look at his clothes, all cheap shits. It's a miracle he actually had money to feed himself. I bet he had to sell himself in order to live."

The woman smirked. "Don't mind him Tadase-kun. He is just one of the many little peasants. He will never be as wealthy as we are."

By now the employee had noticed the couple wasn't listening to her. So she followed their gaze, and saw a school boy playing around with the most expensive phone in the store! She quickly ran towards him and snatched the phone away roughly, glaring intensively at him as she spoke.

"Don't you DARE touch this! Do you have any idea how much this cost!? Can you pay for it if you breaks it!? You are just a poor little school boy!" Seeing the cheap clothes Harry was wearing, the employee mentally compared him to herself. Even though she is a normal worker, she at least worked in the store owned by one of the richest and largest company in Japan! Just thinking of that made her feel proud. She felt like she was in a completely different world than the boy for she is rich and he is poor. So she couldn't help but make fun of the boy. "You will never be as wealthy as we are, so get out and be grateful I stopped you before you can break the phone!"

"What did you say?" Harry growled, his eyes flashing with anger. He already disliked the couple for their obnoxious behavior. Now after they rudely insulted him, even the employee was taking their side? Does being rich or poor matters that much? These people were acting like those pureblood brats who think they are better than halfblood and muggle-borns! "Just because you are rich doesn't mean you can look down at me! Besides," Harry looked at the woman who insulted him before. "Who knows what you did to be rich? You might got laid multiple times just to get on the good side of a rich man!" Harry taunted, throwing the insult back full force to the couple.

"How dare you you ungrateful brat!" The woman shouted, launching at Harry and throwing her hand back before bringing down to slap him. Harry merely leaned back and kicked her shin, thus tripping her. _Too bad she's wearing high heels._

As soon as the woman fell, the pink cell phone flew out of her hands and slid towards Harry. Harry picked it up and examined it for breaks, lucky it doesn't have any.

"Y-you! You broke the phone! You must pay for it!" The employee shouted as the man gently pulled the woman back onto her feet.

"It's not broken." Harry stated, frowning as he suppressed the urge to punch the annoying employee in the face.

"LIAR! It's broken in the inside! You must pay for it!" The employee yelled, face red with rage. By now there was already a crowd forming around them, watching the scene curiously.

"And what if I don't?" Harry asked, placing the pink phone on the counter gently.

"There are plenty of security cameras here. You not just attacked one of our most precious customer, but also broke the most expensive phone! If you don't pay for it I'll call for secur-" Just then two security guards ran into the crowd, watching the scene confusingly.

"What's going on?" One of the men asked.

The employee along with the couple smirked. "This boy attacked Sakako-ojosama," the crowd and the two security guards gasped as they heard the name, "and broke our most expensive phone and REFUSED to pay for it."

"What?!" The two security guards were no idiots. They knew what type of people the couple is, and they certainly knew that it's not the boy's fault. But they were just pitiful guards; they can't offend the couple for fear of losing their jobs. So they could only sigh and grabbed boy's arm. "Let's go to the security room and have a nice long _chat_. You either pay for it, or go to jail. Your choice."

_What!?_

Harry could only gap as they began hurling him towards the exit.

Just then-

The sound of high heels clicking on the ground echoed throughout the entire store. Every head turned to the direction of the sound and their mouth all dropped open in astonishment. There was an absolutely gorgeous woman in her early twenties walking towards the crowd. Her hair was tied into a bun with a golden hairpin and had several strands of lose hair covering the side of her face. She had light makeups on and a small dark brown earring on each earlobe. She was wearing a golden shift dress with black leggings under it.

As soon as she reached the center of the crowd, all the employees except one bowed toward her and said in unison, "Okinawa-sama!"

The employee from before paled as she watched the gorgeous woman named Okinawa gestured the other employees to return to their jobs. She couldn't help but blurted out, "O-okinawa-sama, I t-thought you aren't returning until tomorrow!"

"I decided to return early. Now, can anyone explain to me what's the meaning of this display?" Okinawa asked sternly in a soft voice, making most of the men sigh dreamily.

The employee quickly said, "this boy not just attacked Sakako-sama but also broke the newest Daisy cell phone and refused to pay for it!"

"Hm.." Okinawa stared at Harry for a few seconds before asking. "So what happened?"

"W-wait O-okinawa-sama! I told you already! He-"

"But I want to hear it from himself." Okinawa interrupted the employee.

"I thought this phone seems interesting, so I wanted to examine it." Harry replied, pointing at the black cellphone the employee is still holding. "But she took it away and said I shouldn't touch it because I might break it. Then this woman," Harry gestured to the woman who is glaring at him from her position in the man's arm. "-insulted me for being poor so I insulted back. But then she got mad and tried to hit me, so I tripped her. She fell and the phone," he then pointed at the pink cell phone. "-dropped on the ground. It wasn't broken but they forced me to pay for it. And say if I don't they will put me in jail."

"Is this true?" Okinawa narrowed her eyes and asked the employee who was sweating furiously.

"B-but the phone is-"

"It's not broken." Okinawa stated as she flipped open the phone and examined the inner workings.

"W-well...I'm sure it's just a simple mistake.." The employee laughed nervously.

"A mistake? You caused such a commotion just because of a mistake?!" Okinawa turned to Harry and bowed. "I'm incredibly sorry for the despicable behavior of my employee. You can have this phone for free as my apology." Okinawa put the black phone in its original box and handed it to Harry.

"W-what? No, it's fine. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have tripped her. I'll pay for the phone. Give me the cheapest package." Harry said as he opened his backpack and took out a thick wad of cash and, in a casual manner as if the wad of cash is nothing to him, handed it to the employee, who was frozen in shock, .

Everyone froze in shock.

No way the boy is not poor at ALL!

He's a freaking wolf in sheep's skin!

The employee took the cash with shaky fingers and hurriedly selected the chosen package for the phone and handed it to Harry along with the change. She couldn't believe she had been fooled by the boy's mask of a poor lad! If she had known it earlier, she would NEVER be so impolite towards the boy! If he can treats money as if it's just a wad of paper, then he must've come from a wealthy and powerful family! And if his family heard of how she treated the boy..

The employee gulped as a drop of sweat glided down her cheek.

Harry took the change and was just about to leave when he heard the man from the couple shouted. "T-this is not fair! You can't just let him leave like that!"

Okinawa glared icily at the man. "And why should I? Besides, you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do."

The man visibly cowered under her glare, but he still said stubbornly. "This boy attacked my girlfriend and did not apologize! You should've taken my side since my father is your friend!"

"First of all, your girlfriend is the one who attacked him _first_ and did _not_ apologize. Second of all, your father and I are only business partners. Therefore, you have no right to tell me what to do." Okinawa then turned to Harry and said. "You sure are an interesting boy. Here, take this." she took out a golden business card and handed it to him, ignoring the crowd's gasp and murmurs. "This is my personal number. Call me when you need help."

Harry took the golden card. From the crowd's murmurs, he could understand that this card is very important, so he asked. "Why do you give this to me?"

Okinawa smiled genuinely. "You interested me. I've never met anyone who hides the fact that they are wealthy. Most wealthy people either brags about their wealth or make their wealth well-known by donating it in funds. But you seemed to be pretty modest about it."

"Thanks.." Harry blushed slightly hearing the compliment.

Okinawa chuckled and bowed. "Okinawa Kazumi, current head of 'Okinawa's Tech'."

Harry quickly followed suit. "Hibari Kyoya, a normal teenager."

"'Normal' huh?" Kazumi chuckled.

"Yeah.." Harry laughed. "..'normal'.."

* * *

><p><strong>An interesting fact:<strong>

**The Japanese view butterflies as souls of the living and the dead. They are considered symbols of joy and longevity.**

* * *

><p>"DAMN!"<p>

In a dimmed hotel room, a man sat down in a fluffy chair gruffly, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"Tadase-kun~" A familiar woman sat down on his lap, placing her hand on his chest and whispering softly. "What's the matter?"

"That brat! That fucking son of a bitch! How _dare _he get away so easily! He attacked you and got away without a scratch! Damn my father is out of country! If he's back, then the brat is dead!" The man cursed as he took another mouthful of smoke.

"Aren't you going to get back at him? You never let any of your enemies get away, don't you? They were either dead or spending a lifetime on a wheelchair."

"Yeah, but what can I do to him? I'm a business man; I can't go outright and attack him! If I've been seen, then my reputation would be ruined."

"But.." The woman cocked her head. "You can ask your brother. If I remembered correctly, he's the boss of a gang isn't he?"

The man froze, then a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "My dear Emiko-chan~ You outsmarted me again~" He then threw the cigarette into an ashtray and carried the giggling woman onto a bed. He climbed onto her and started taking off her clothes. "Let us celebrate the brat's soon to be.."

"..death."

* * *

><p><strong>CUTTT!<strong>

**AN: The beginning of this fic is pretty AU-ish, but when Harry becomes Hibari, the canon story will start.**

**Also, I've told some of you that this chapter is about the festival, but if I put it in, then the chapter would be too long. Besides, I think this is a good place to end. So the festival will be in the next chapter!**

**PS: I know most betrayal stories are dark and creepy, and I don't like dark and creepy story. So I'll try my best to make my story light-hearted^^**

..wow..over 4000 words!

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Reviews: **17

**Favorites: **67

**Follows: **82

**Communities: **4

**Views: **1773

**Chapter: **3

**THIS IS AWESOME GUYS! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**Read and REVIEW plzz~!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Kizuna Gang

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1

**AN: Can you imagine Hibari laugh? Lol, I can't. But Harry was using Hibari's face to laugh in the last chapter o(╯□╰)o**

**Updated: Dec. 29, 2013**

**Chapter 4 **The Kizuna Gang**  
><strong>

After the incident, Harry went to two more stores and bought a muggle luggage and a wallet. He then put most of his muggle items and his money into the luggage and a tiny sum of Yens into his wallet, inside his backpack.

With all his supplies bought, Harry lay on his hotel bed, trying to clear his mind. Hedwig hadn't came back yet, so Harry was left alone to spent his spare time before the festival.

He had been thinking about his future. Everyone had been saying _he_ is the only one who had the power to defeat Voldemort. Now, with the boy-who-lived gone, what will happen to the wizarding world? If Voldemort strikes and his friends' life are at stake, what should he do? Should he leave his peaceful life to go back and help them? Go back to the world of pain and betrayal? What would happen after he saved them? Would the wizarding world turn their back on him again?

After he saved them so many times, what had he gotten? Fame, fangirls/boys, humiliating articles of him, danger, death of a friend (Cedric), no one's believing the truth... none of them had been good, except his bond with his friends had gotten closer. Other than that, the wizarding world had only brought him pain and betrayal.

So what should he do if his friends were in danger?

Memories of moments with his friends floated into his mind. The happiness, tears of joy, feeling of freedom when playing Quidditch, winning the Quidditch game, beating up Malfoy together, getting saved from his relatives in his second year, the excitement of driving a _flying _car to school, the homeyness when he was with the Weasleys, playing pranks with the Weasley twins...

Then Harry realized... they are his _friends. _Friends are supposed to help each other when needed. How many times had them helped him? And now, he's having a hard time deciding whether or not he should help his friends when Voldemort strikes!? He shouldn't even hesitate! They are his _friends_! If they are in trouble, he should leave everything and go help them right away! How can he even ponder about that!? What type of friend is he!?

Doesn't matter what the wizarding world did to him, he would still go help his friends when needed. But the problem is _how_ can he know whether or not his friends are in danger and_ how _can he help them when he's on the other side of the world?!

"BTOOOM!"

The sound of explosions outside snapped him out of his thoughts. Propping himself up with his elbow, Harry was met with the sight of beautiful fireworks painting the dark night sky. Deciding to plan out a way to reach the other side of the world in mere seconds later since his friends shouldn't be in danger yet because Voldemort should need time to make his evil plan after his rebirth, Harry muttered.

"Seems like the festival is starting...I should get going.." Harry then went to the restroom to wash his face, washing the sleepiness away. Picking up his backpack and wearing his morning clothes, Harry made his way out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Japanese festival sure is interesting. Unlike parades in the US, when the Awa Odori dance took place in the middle of the street, they also have many food and game booths, like those in amusement parks, set up on the sidewalk. There are all types of game booths. For those younger kids, they have booths like Goldfish Scooping, which involved using a paper scooper to scoop as many goldfish as they can without breaking the scooper. For the older kids, they have games like shooting balloons with a rifle or darts, picking the right key for the correct treasure box...etc.<p>

Harry doesn't like dancing or watching people dance. To him, the Awa Odori dance is too slow and the formation is too tight. He, like most boys his age, likes fast-paced dance. A good example for it is Street Dancing.

So Harry remained on the sidewalk, glancing at the line of booths with interest. After buying a Kishin Japanese mask (Kishin means demons) he found interest in, Harry decided to choose a game booth to spent the rest of his time.

"WAHH!" A shrill cry erupted from a near game booth. Harry curiously peaked inside and saw a young girl about the age of seven crying on her mom's shoulder as her mom and the booth owner tried to calm her down.

"Ano..." Harry asked hesitantly, capturing the three's attention. "What's going on? Are there anything I can do to help?"

The mother quickly shook her head and smiled. "No, that's fine. She is just sad that she didn't get the prize she wanted."

"B-but I want that b-bear!" The girl, pointing at a pink, fluffy teddy bear hanging on the wall, looked up at Harry with her teary eyes and pouted her lips out.

Harry felt like he had just been electrocuted as he saw the girl's tear-stained face, reminding him of those cute, crying Loli girls in Japanese animes. If there's one thing the great Harry Potter couldn't stand, then it's cute, crying kids.

"It's okay. Nii-san will get it for you, k?" Harry said comfortingly and patted her head, causing the girl to stop immediately and look at him with hope lingering in her eyes. He then turned to the booth owner and asked. "What do I have to do to get that bear?"

The booth owner, still sweating awkwardly as he watched the girl crying, replied. "You'll have to get past 20 meters with less than 5 hits." Seeing Harry's confused expression, he quickly explained. "In this game, you'll have to make it past 20 meters while dodging the rubber balls thrown towards you. One try is 100 yen (which is like $1 dollar in US)."

Harry paid without any hesitation and stepped onto the starting line. Inwardly telling himself in a threatening voice 'don't you _dare_ fail', Harry did some simple stretches and took a deep breath to calm himself, getting ready. As soon as the bell sounded, Harry sprinted across the field, dodging different-colored rubber balls aiming towards him in all direction. Lucky for him, he had been practicing dodging spells so he is extremely good at dodging. With his thin frame and flexible joints, Harry made it across the finishing line without breaking a sweat.

It was the young girl's squealing and a faint ringing sound that signaled his success of the game.

Turning towards the sound, Harry was embraced in a bone-crushing hug from the girl, who had been cheering "you did it!"

"Thank you soo much, Onii-san!" With a slight peck on the cheek, the girl bounced away to collect her loving teddy bear from the booth owner.

Touching the spot he was kissed on, Harry couldn't help but blush as he recalled the feeling of those soft lips on his cheek. Slightly shaking his head to clear his wrong thoughts and coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment, Harry started making his way towards the exit, thinking which booth he should go next, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned and found the booth owner smiling at him.

"You are the first person to be able to dodge all the rubber balls, so you get a special reward." The booth owner motioned Harry to follow him and led him to three rows boxes with numbers and alphabets written on it. "You get to choose one of those gifts."

Harry stepped forward, examining the boxes carefully. They all looked the same except the numbers on them. He tapped a box with the number '6' written on it and heard a jingling sound. He then tapped the box next to it and heard a shrill screech. Alarmed, he quickly turned to the booth owner and asked. "What is inside those?"

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous."

Still feeling insecure, Harry slowly reached towards a random box with the number '18' written on it and was about to choose it when he heard a faint hoot and the flapping of wings from behind. He turned around and saw Hedwig flying towards him.

"Hedwig! (he called her name in English) What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

Hedwig ignored him and flew straight towards a box with the letter 'L' written on it and landed on it, claws scraping the box furiously.

Harry quickly said "I choose this box" and held Hedwig away from the box, not wanting to harm the box any further. He then took the box and, seeing the agreeing nod from the booth owner, opened the box slowly.

Inside held a small cage with a small, fluffy canary bird asleep next to a puddle of water. Slowly taking the cage out, not wanting to wake the sleeping bird, Harry turned towards Hedwig, who was resting on his shoulder, and patted her head. "You sure is a smart girl." Hedwig hooted happily.

After getting a set of instructions of how to care for the little birdie, Harry went outside the booth and sat down on a bench. By the time he reached outside, the canary bird was already awake due to the noise of the parade (the drums and music). After warning Hedwig to not eat the canary bird and getting a hoot of approval from her, Harry opened the cage hesitantly, fearing the bird might fly out of his reach, and took the bird out. He held the bird to his eye level and asked.

"So...what should I name you?"

The little birdie tilted its fluffy head questioningly.

"Goldie?"

The bird stared at him blankly. Harry furrowed his brows and tried again.

"Ozzie?"

The bird still stared at him blankly. Harry decided to switch to Japanese since the bird might not understand English.

"Kiiro-chan?" (Kiiro means yellow)

The bird turned its head away, seemingly to ignore Harry. Harry tried again.

"Hiyoko-chan?" (Hiyoko means chick)

The bird still ignored Harry.

"Kawaii-chan?" (Kawaii means cute)

This time Harry didn't have time to see its reaction because Hedwig pecked him on the head, her wings blocking the view.

_Damn. Who knows owls can get jealous?_

"S-stop it Hedwig! You are cute! You are the best okay!?" Harry yelled desperately. Hedwig finally stopped and rested on Harry's shoulder again, hooting with satisfaction. Harry groaned and glanced at the canary bird who was watching the scene with amusement in its eyes.

"You know what? Let's just call you 'Hibird' since you are 'Hibari's bird."

Hibird tilted its head again.

* * *

><p>Harry played with Hibird and Hedwig for the rest of the festival. He also dumped the cage away since Hibird got along with Hedwig just fine so it can stay in Hedwig's cage. Also, Hibird seemed to find the top of Harry's mop of tamed-but-now-a-bit-messy hair quite suitable for a resting spot for it always made itself comfortable in the mess of unruly black hair.<p>

Hibird was a very smart bird. It could find food for itself (mostly lettuces and small pieces of fruits) and could always somehow find its way back into Harry's hair again no matter where it went.

Right now, Harry was walking on the sidewalk alone, chewing on a stick of dangos. Hedwig and Hibird had left him a while ago to play Tag with each other. Knowing their ability to come back to him without his help, Harry didn't worry about them one bit.

The festival was almost over. The dance was at its highest point that most of the watchers had joined the dance. Harry didn't though since he doesn't know how to dance. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself. As Abraham Lincoln says, "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt." That is so very true.

Suddenly, Harry felt two presence closing onto him. It all happened very fast. One second Harry was chewing on his last piece of dango, the next second he had been pulled into a dark silent alley. He quickly swallowed his dango and tried to shout for help, but his attackers pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth with their filthy hands.

"This is the boy, right, Kuma? (Kuma means bear)" The one wearing a fox mask asked the one with a bear mask. The bear masked man, Kuma, took out a picture and compared it with Harry.

"Yeah, it's him, Hibari Kyoya. So what should we do to him, Kitsune?" Kuma asked as Kitsune snickered.

"Boss said we can do anything we want to him as long as we don't kill him. So..let's start with his legs so he can't run away, shall we?"

While they were discussing the best way to disable Harry's ability to run away, Harry quickly kicked Kitsune, who was holding him, in the shin and ran away as fast as he could while dodging objects they throw toward him. However, the Goddess of Luck doesn't seem to be on his side for he found himself trapped in a dead end.

"Damn!" Harry cursed, glancing around nervously trying to find something he can use to defend himself.

"Now~now~ don't be scared~ Chibi-chan~ You let us do our thing, and we'll make sure we do it fast and painless, k?" Kitsune smirked as he tried to convince the boy, but the bloodlust in his tone betrayed what he said.

"Stay away from me!" Harry roared, eyes darting around for an escape route.

"Com'on~ don't be shy~" Kitsune convinced, a cruel smile appeared on his lips as he took out a flickblade. He then turned to Kuma and ordered. "Guard my back! Make sure no one interrupts!"

"Hai hai~" Kuma said lazily and sauntered his way to the entrance of the alley.

"Now, let's start, shall we?" As soon as he said that, Kitsune launched towards Harry with a sadistic smile and slashed the knife at him.

Harry dodged by jumping to the side and tried to run past Kitsune, but the alleyway was too narrow that as soon as he ran past Kitsune, he was caught and pushed onto the ground roughly. He felt Kitsune using the flickblade to lift up his trouser leg. The cold blade pressing against his skin, sending shiver up his spine.

"Oh~ Little Chibi-chan is scared~" Kitsune taunted and, in one swift motion, sliced Harry's leg, making a deep, five inches long gash about two centimeters deep.

Harry led out a scream of pain. The pain from the gash reminded him of Pettigrew slicing his arm last year in the graveyard. It was unbearable. It wiped out everything in his mind and filled it with pain, sheer pain. All he could think of was pain and wanting it to stop.

"S-stop." Harry choked out. He had just realized he was crying in pain. "D-damn it m-make it STOP!"

Ignoring him, Kitsune was just about to do the same with his other leg when Kuma screamed in the distance.

"What the hell is that baka doing!? Didn't I tell him not to interrupt me!?" Kitsune muttered in annoyance. Standing up from Harry, Kitsune was about to make his way towards Kuma when a shadow loomed over him.

_What the-? I didn't even sense him!_

His thoughts were cut off as the person landed a blow on his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Harry, with great difficulty considering the pain on his legs was increasing with his every move, flipped himself so he was lying on his stomach, and looked at his savior.

It was a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a ocean green checkered dress shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of old tennis shoes. A baseball hat was pulled over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Without waiting for a reply, the man pulled Harry's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah.." Harry tried to stand on both feet but lost his balance as soon as he shifted weight onto his injured leg. Luckily, he was caught by the man or else he would have to make another lovely contact with the lovely stony ground. "Thanks..for saving me."

"Yeah? Don't worry. I know how it felt to have gangsters chasing after me." The man waved off his apologies without much thoughts.

"Really? You've been chased by gangsters before?" Harry's eyes lid up and he pressed eagerly. "So what happened? How did you fight them off?"

"Well..I was a pretty good fighter and-" The man was cut off when Harry grabbed his collar and asked.

"Teach me! Please! I need to get stronger!" Harry pleaded, eyes demanding. "I've always been saved by my friends or others! I wanted to be independent! I need to learn how to fight! Please teach me!"

Pondering a while, the man asked after a minute. "Do you have a family?"

Hearing the word 'family', Harry's eyes dimmed immediately and muttered. "My parents died when I was one..."

"So you lived alone now? Do you go to school? Have a job?"

"I lived in a hotel. No school and haven't found a job yet."

"Perfect!" The man smirked as Harry looked up with confusion. "Then I'm sure you would love being with them!" The man said happily and patted Harry on the back.

"Who's them? What do you mean?" Harry asked, bewildered. Where is this man taking him?

"Hehe..." The man chuckled. "Welcome to the Kizuna Gang." (Kizuna means bond)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have already planned out how to <em>start <em>and _end _this fic, but I have no idea what's going to happen in the middle o(╯□╰)o So...I guess I'll just have to wait and see..nee?**

**Also, did anyone notice one anime name I put somewhere in this chapter? It should be pretty obvious if you've watched that anime.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Reviews: **32

**Favorites: **114

**Follows: **139

**Communities: **7

**Views: **3949

**Chapters: **4

** KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

**Read and REVIEW plzz~!**

**Next: Chapter 5 Attacks on the Train**


	5. Chapter 5 The Seven Cards of Fate

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1

**AN: **Yes, I know I know, no need to shout, I did tell you guys that this chapter would be the train chapter. But I am EXTREMELY sorry that I just couldn't fit the train part in. It's my fault that I underestimated my ability to come up with weird ideas. I admit, putting the 'Cards of Fate' in is NOT part of my plan, it just suddenly came up on my mind. Weird huh? I guess the train part will be in the next chapter. BUT! I'm not making any more promises, who knows what other weird ideas will suddenly pop up in my mind~?****

**Updated: Mar. 9, 2014. 2:52 PM**

**Chapter 5 The Seven Cards of Fate**

Harry followed the man through a very familiar street. The gash on his legs still hurt, so Harry had to lean on the man to walk. Luckily, the man didn't ask Harry any personal questions, for Harry had to keep up Hibari's quiet persona. They had walked for about ten minutes now and they still hadn't arrived at their destination. Harry couldn't help but doubt the man's intention. He did save Harry, but why does he trust Harry right away? Normally, shouldn't people know someone fully before inviting them to their gang's headquarter? Besides, he didn't even know Harry's name yet!

_I don't know his name either._

A small voice in Harry's mind reminded him.

"We're here."

The man announced as they stopped in front of a very familiar building. Harry blinked for a second before realizing...

"This is the hotel I lived in!"

"Oh?" The man seemed to raised a brow then chuckled. "Then that makes things much easier!"

Hotel!? Their headquarter is in a _hotel_? Surely he's mistaken is he? Maybe the headquarter is in the basement...

Harry let his mind wander as the man led him inside and went to the elevator. Pressing the level '13', the man took off Harry's arm from his shoulder and leaned Harry against the wall. He then knelt and examined the gash on Harry's leg.

"Hm...you're lucky that it's not too deep. Saya should be able to take care of it." He muttered, touching the gash lightly with his fingertip.

Harry shuddered in pain at the touch. "Who's Saya?" He asked.

The man stood up and pulled Harry's arm over his shoulder again, and smiled. "You'll see."

"Ding!"

Stepping out of the elevator, the man led Harry through a quiet hallway. He walked rather slowly to match Harry's pace.

"Hey. I didn't know your name yet." Harry remembered and asked, but then quickly introduced himself as he realized his rudeness. "Sorry. My name is Hibari Kyoya. What's your name?"

"My name is Yoshii." The man smiled and stopped as he reached his room. It is the last one in the hallway and had the number '1307' written on the door. Ringing the doorbell, the door was soon opened to reveal...

...a tall teenage boy, wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans, but with half his facial skin peeling off!

Ignoring, or maybe he just didn't notice, Harry's shudder of fear and disgust, the boy happily announced. "You're back Yoshii! So you've found another Loner huh? Let's see..." The boy walked closer to Harry as he examined Harry's face. "Smooth skin, jet black hair, soft lips, not-too-big-but-not-small-either eyes, pretty long eyelashes...you would make a good apprentice!"

"W-what?" Harry stuttered out and quickly glanced at Yoshii who was watching the scene amusingly.

"Kousuke, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to open the door with your mask _half-on_?" Yoshii put up a serious expression and scowled as he flicked the boy, Kousuke, on the forehead.

"Ow!" Kousuke clasped his forehead and pouted. "But I know it's you! I can see you through the peephole!"

"Doesn't matter. You would scare Hibari-san."

Seeing Yoshii's hardened glare, Kousuke sighed in surrender and pulled the fake skin off, revealing his smooth, unharmed skin.

"T-that..what is that?" Harry asked with wide eyes, shocked at seeing someone's skin getting pulled off, although the skin wasn't real.

"Hehe...surprised, aren't you?" Kousuke smirked and shoved the piece of skin in front of Harry's face, earning a gasp from Harry. Laughing at Harry's hurried retreat, Kousuke explained. "This is my job, my talent and special ability. This is the super power I inherited from the Goddess of Disguise!"

"Che! You've watched too much anime." Ruffling Kousuke hair, Yoshii then led Harry into the room and closed the door while Kousuke went to the restroom to wash his face. Turning to Harry, he explained. "Disguise. That's what Kousuke's good at. He can create a mask of any face, old, young, male, female, anyone. But his disguise only limited on the face. He can't do anything to his body."

"Ohh.." Harry mumbled in understanding as they reached the inner room. It wasn't anything Harry was hoping of. Instead of a bunch of bald man smoking cigarrette, wearing tattoos, and carrying weapons, there were only two more people in the room, both ignoring Harry.

One of the two people was a girl. She was sitting Indian styled on the bed, playing with a bunch of odd-looking cards laying in front of her. She was wearing a over-sized black hoodie with the hoodie over her head and a pair of baggy jeans. Harry couldn't see her face through the hoodie but he could see two black, braided piggy tails poking out of the hoodie, proving her as a girl.

The other person was a boy slightly older than Harry. He was standing profiled next to the window, working on his bicep muscles with a huge weight. He has dark skin, not the tanned dark, but African-dark, and Asian features. He was wearing a black tanktop and a black sweat pants.

"Three people? Your gang only has three people?" Harry asked suspiciously. Seriously. A gang. Four members. Headquarter is at a hotel. Is Yoshii really not trying to kidnap him!?

Yoshii, seeing the suspicious look in Harry's eyes, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, they are only part of my gang. The rest of them were in another town. I only came here to visit a friend but they insisted on following me, saying about protecting their leader..."

"You were the leader of this gang!?"

Yoshii chuckled at Harry's shocked expression. "Yeah. Unbelievable isn't it?"

"No..you just seemed so..young. I mean.." Harry scratched his cheek as he tried to find the right word to describe his thoughts. "I thought the boss of the gang must be large, muscular, and scary-looking...I thought that boy.." Harry nodded, since pointing is impolite, towards the boy by the window. "Is the boss since he looks pretty intimidating."

"Haha...our gang is different. We don't recruit members based on their physical appearance. We recruit based on their past and whether or not their ability can be of use to us. For example, Neo," Yoshii pointed to the boy next to the window. "Is the strongest in the entire gang. Saya," he pointed to the girl with the hoodie. "Is good at medical things."

"-and Divination." Saya added as she took off the hoodie, revealing her mysterious black eyes, to get a good look at Harry.

"Divination's not real." Harry said carelessly, remembering his horrible Divination teacher in his third year.

"Oh really?" Saya asked coolly. Her eyes glinted with determination as she asked. "Let's test my Divination skills, shall we?"

"Saya." Yoshii cut in. "Can you treat Hibari's wound first before divining?"

Saya glared into Harry's eyes one last time, making him uncomfortable, before getting off the bed and taking out a medical kit from a drawer. "Sit on the bed and show me your gash."

"H-how do you know it's a gash?" Harry asked as Yoshii led him to the bed and set him down. Taking Harry's arm off his shoulder, Yoshii went to Neo to whisper something to him.

"I know everything." Saya smirked and began treating Harry's wound. Luckily, the wound wasn't too deep. After giving Harry a narcotic shot on the injured leg to make the area around the gash numb, Saya cleaned the wound and started stitching the cut with special medical sewing equipment. In only ten minutes, the small surgery was done painlessly. "There." Bandaging the gash, Saya wiped the blood off her hands and warned. "Don't touch water for a week then I'll help you take the stitches out. After that you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Harry said and opened his eyes, still scared after watching the display of a surgery, on himself no less.

"Now." Saya smirked and asked. "What do you say for a short display of my Divination skills with my Tarot cards?"

"Sure." Harry returned the smirk as he watched Saya putting her medical kit away. "Let's see it then."

Harry watched as Saya shuffled her cards then placed one in the middle with six cards surrounding it. Flipping all the cards one by one, Saya started explaining the meaning of each cards and how it relates to Harry.

"This card represents your past. 'Ten of Wands', meaning you have too much pressure cast upon you and bares too many responsibilities. This card represents the present. 'Death' placed upside down, meaning you are having a new start. Throwing your past away, having a new plan, starting a new life. This card is your future. 'Wheel of Fortune', meaning you will have a new chance, a change in environment, started to get lucky, getting into a new school or new job, getting what you wanted, earning more money, and whatever problems you have, or will have, will be solved."

Seeing Harry's jaw on the floor, Saya smirked and continued. "This cards tells you what you should do to deal with your problem. 'The Hiah Priestess', meaning you need to unlock your hidden ability, gain a better intuition, better insights of things, become more demanding for a certain things, and will cause a change in prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Harry picked up his jaw from the floor and asked. "What prophecy?"

Saya furrowed her brow. "Isn't that something you should know? This prediction is all about you. Everything I say is what had, or will happen to you." Ignoring Harry's questioned look, Saya continued. "This card tells what type of environment, situation, you will encounter with. 'Five of Swords', meaning there will be many fights, quarrels, conflicts, and you might have to leave someone very important to you. As in, leaving forever-"

"You mean my friends might die?!" Harry interrupted, leaning closer to Saya as he asked.

Saya leaned back and replied. "Are your friends important to you? If they are, then yes."

Harry sat back and was lost in his thoughts. It said 'important people'. Harry has many important people. But the moment he heard the word 'important', the first image that came to his mind was Ron, Hermione, and him fighting side by side against enemies. Is that foreshadowing the death of Ron and Hermione? But not just them, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George...they are all possible to die!

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Saya continued her prediction.

"This card is your dream and goal, or maybe I should say, what you want. 'Ten of Cups', meaning the joy and happiness you gain from your familyor a group."

_My goal is being happy with my family, group? The Weasley family? My group of friends? But I thought I'm already happy with them!_

Seeing Harry's confused expression, Saya explained. "It can also mean your goal for the future." Harry's face visibly relaxed as Saya pointed to the card in the middle and said. "This last card means the end result. 'The Emperor', meaning you will gain leadership, authority, victory, glory, courage, independence (Harry's eyes lid up hearing this), determination, and wild ambition. You will achieve your goal, fulfill your responsibility, become a leader, receive your inheritance, gain a stable income, and stable your condition or situation. You will also feel lonely spiritually, but all in all, you will have many followers."

"It sounded like a Dark Lord to me..." Lips twitching, Harry mumbled quietly, but was still heard by Saya.

"Dark Lord?"

"What?" Harry looked up to meet Saya's confused gaze. He quickly lied. "Oh! N-nothing! I mean, what you just said sounded like a bad guy to me. You know, those Dark Lords in fantasy stories?"

"Oh. Yeah, it sounded as if you would become a powerful leader to me. Maybe you will start your own gang in the future? That's a possibility." Saya collected her cards and shuffled them. "Do you acknowledge my Divination skills now?"

Harry sighed. "I don't have any choice do I? I mean...almost everything you said about my past and present was correct. I don't know about the future and dream, but they sounded pretty realistic to me. I admit, you're good in Divination."

"Not good."

A voice cut in. Harry and Saya both looked up at the speaker and found Kousuke standing by the other side of the bed, a wide, proud grin drawn on his face.

"But freaking awesome!"

The three all laughed at this. Kousuke then placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and asked. "Say, do you want to be my apprentice?"

"What apprentice?" Harry asked.

"Become my apprentice and you'll get to learn the awesome skills in disguise from the Master of Disguises himself!"

"'Master' your ass!" Saya kicked his legs playfully then turned to Harry. "Don't mind him. He asked everyone that. He just wanted to show off his disguise skills."

"Hey! I'm not showing off! I'm just trying to prove my awesomeness to you all!" Kousuke pouted then puffed his chest out as he explained to Harry. "I might not look like it, but I'm really smart!" Saya snorted at this. "I'm good with chemicals. I know which chemical to use and combine and what effect it can create. All my masks and make-ups were created by myself. They were the ending product after many trials and errors. If you become my apprentice, I'll teach you everything about chemicals you need to know, from how to make a simple mask to how to make a bomb!"

"Really!?" Harry's eyes lid up as he heard the word 'bomb'. "You'll teach me how to make bombs!?"

"Oh yes~! The Master of Disguises will teach you everything about bombs if you become his apprentice!"

"Seriously," Saya grunted. "What's with boys and bombs?!"

The boys ignored her.

"Okay. I agree to be your aprentice." Harry said as Saya groaned. Kousuke's eyes lid up immediately as he heard that.

"Great! The Master of Disguises agreed to take-"

"Hibari. Hibari Kyoya." Harry answered for him.

"-Hibari Kyoya as his apprentice!" Kousuke announced cheerfully and threw his arms into the air. " So do you want to start right now? I'll start teaching you the basics fir-"

"Not now." A voice cut in from behind. They turned their heads and found Yoshii smiling down at them with Neo standing by his side, dark eyes scanning Harry's face, making him rather nervous. "Hibari-san needs to learn self-defense first. Neo has agreed to tutor him in defensive methods."

"REALLY?!" Kousuke exclaimed, mouth wide open and eyes bulging out, looking rather shocked at the announcement. "I thought you said you would never teach anyone anything since it's too 'troublesome'?"

"Hm. Yoshii-san promised me a new punching bag if I teach this brat." Neo replied nonchalantly using perfect Japanese, showing no accent at all.

"Um...in return, do I have to give you anything?" Harry asked. Everyone stared at him as if he's mental. "What? I can't let you guys teach me things without giving you anything in return!"

"Ma~ ma~ don't worry about that sorts of things~" Kousuke swung an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Yoshii is too kind to accept anything! He loves to help, that's why he made this gang!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our gang, named 'Kizuna', is not like any other gang. We are made up of runaways and abused children," Kousuke explained. "Yoshii finds us children and accepts us into his gang. Basically, he's offering a home to us homeless, or unwanted, children. He then offered help, if we needed any. Like you, who needed to learn how to protect yourself, will be taught self-defense. In return, we will use our abilities and any skills we have to help him and others who needed help in this gang. So...instead of saying we are a gang...we are more like a _family_."

"A family..." Harry swirled the word around his tongue, suddenly remembering his time with the Weasleys. "But," he suddenly remembered. "I don't have any skills or abilities, so I can't contribute anything to the gang..." Of course, he can't tell them he knew magic, can he?

"Well, you don't really needed to. I just wanted to help, you don't necessarily need to offer anything in return, only if you wanted to." Yoshii said, causing Harry to flinch in surprise. Harry almost forgot he is here. "Well, if you really wanted to, then...actually, anything is fine. Anything that you knew that we don't know, you can offer to us and teach us."

"Uh..." Harry mumbled. What did he knew that others don't know? Without the magic part, he's just an average boy. Without a broom, he's nonathletic, except his good skills at dodging, but he doubt that they will needed it. What can he offer? He's being living with the Dursleys, who threw away any chance for him to learn. What does he know that these Japanese don't know?

Wait..Japanese?

"I know! I know English!" Harry slapped his forehead and exclaimed. How can he forget something as simple as that? He's been living on the other side of the world for his entire childhood for Merlin's sake! "I'm really good at English. I can communicate, write, and read fluently!"

"That's an useful skill you have. Would you mind teaching it to us?" Yoshii scratched his chin and asked. A smile forming on his lips as he thought of gaining another contributor to his gang.

"Of course not!" Harry waved his hands frantically. "You guys already promised to teach me self-defense, disguises, and bombs-making, it's expected of me to give you guys something in return."

Yoshii perked an eyebrow at the mention of bombs, but didn't say anything.

"Good. Now, if you are done with the troublesome talks, let's get started with the actual teaching, shall we?" Neo said from his place behind Harry, causing Harry to jump a feet in the air. Harry almost forgot he's here, he's so quiet!

"Well, I'll leave you two to the tortu- ugghh...teaching, ahem." Yoshii quickly coughed to cover his mistake, but Harry still heard it. Was he about to say 'torture'? "I'll go take a walk. Have fun~" He exited the room with an evil smirk.

Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver running up his spine.

"Uh..good luck, my dear apprentice-chan..you'll need it.." Kousuke quickly left them and entered the bathroom, probably to make more masks.

Harry turned his gaze to the girl who was sitting on the bed and shuffling her cards. "Six of Wands." Saya took out a Tarot card and muttered. "With confidence and determination, I'm sure you can..maybe...survive the hardship. May Lady Luck be on your side, Hibari-san." She then exited the room too, leaving Harry gaping in shock.

"Training time, brat." Why does Neo's voice sounded so evil for a second?

Harry turned slowly, gulping nervously while doing so, and saw Neo smirking evilly at him.

"I'll make sure you can fight blindfolded by the time training's over."

Hearing the sound of Neo's footsteps getting louder and louder, Harry only has one thought on his mind.

_Well, at least Dudley won't be able to bully me anymore._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Harry was almost asleep in his hotel room with his aching body when he suddenly remember...he had been using his real, 'Harry Potter', persona while talking to the Kizuna Gang the whole time!<p>

Turning over on his soft mattress, Harry sighed comfortably and thought. They seemed very nice...so he can trust them with his real persona right? It's not like one of them is a wizard and is planning to tell the wizarding world Harry Potter's whereabouts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I took sooo long to update! Please listen to my excuses!<strong>

**My friend got me interested in KPOP these days. She emailed me a recording of her playing a song: B1A4-Tried to Walk, and I got sooo interested in it! So I asked her for the piano sheet and was busy practicing it these days. And when I was listening to the song in shower, my younger brother (6 yrs old) heard it, and he got interested in it too! So he's been hogging my cellphone these days to listen to the song! B1A4 is a really good band! I love their songs, especially 'Only Learnt the Bad Things', the opening sounded soooo cooooool! But my favorite is still 'Hey Girls'!**

**Other than that, I'm also planning a new KHR fic. A twin fic, called 'I Am You'. Please support me when I post it!**

**Also, I just realized that 'Okinawa' is a place name in Japan! I swear I didn't know that! I made the name up! I don't know this name exists already! So...now I'm stuck between changing the name to something else or leaving it the same. What'd you guys think? Plzzzz help me out!**

**Also, try to leave a review, ne? Reviews encourages me to write more. Now we have 49 reviews, let's see if we can make it to 60 before my next update, k? 11 reviews, not that hard, hmm?**

**Reviews: **49

**Favorites: **168

**Follows:** 203

**Communities: **8

**Views: **7243

**Chapters: **5

**Read and REVIEW plzz~!**

**Next Chapter: (I won't promise anything) Getting stronger and (maybe?) attacks on the train.**


	6. Announcement

I'm probably not gonna update for about 1-2 months. Cuz right now my school grades were horrible...not really...but still, my parents were mad and Im a 10th grader, this year, this November, I'm gonna apply for college. But my GPA haven't even reached 3.8. I haven't taken SAT or ACT yet. I have no AP class, I dropped my only honor class...I have 0 volunteer hours and no club involvement while everyone else were doing like 6 AP and many internships...etc. I'M SCREWED!

Therefore I really need time to raise my grades. Sorry guys~

Also...just for fun, I'll share my grades with you guys.

This is my report card:

A+

A

A-

B+

A-

F

Isn't that interesting? AND the F I got is an ELECTIVE! All the main class I got B and above, but I got a F for an ELECTIVE! Holy mother ******, I shouldn't have chosen Computer Programming, it is so ******* hard! I really should've chosen Art. It's so much easier since I'm best at drawing manga... And now a stupid ELECTIVE pulled my grade down. I CANT BELIEVE IT! STUPID ELECTIVE! A 'F'!? REALLY!?


	7. Chapter 6 He's Coming

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the shortness! More AN at the end!

**Chapter 6 He's Coming**

Due to Harry's leg injury, Neo couldn't teach Harry actual fighting moves that required physical involvement. Therefore, he changed plans and decided to help Harry strengthen his upper body instead. Having great strength can't win Harry a fight, but it _can_ gain him a few hits. From what Neo had seen, Harry was too scrawny for his age. True, Harry has muscles, but after years of sitting around learning magic which doesn't require muscle training, these muscles weren't going to have any good use in an actual fight.

Neo made Harry lift weights, and even went as far as to tie weights onto Harry's arms, forbidding him to remove them, not even when he's sleeping. Then when he felt Harry's strength is decent enough, he made Harry sit and try to block the punches Neo throws at him. Knowing Harry's just a beginner, Neo started slow and threw easy punches just so Harry can learn how to deal with them. Then as Harry learned exactly how to deal with each type of punches from different directions, whether to block or deflect them (meaning to change its course, it's also known as 'parrying'), Neo increased his speed. He threw punches faster and stronger, forcing Harry to either adjust or be hit.

The first time Neo increased his speed, Harry went to sleep with two black eyes and a bruised lip. But after two weeks of continuous training (including wearing weights nonstop), Harry can finally match Neo's speed and can even find chances to throw his own punch.

During these two weeks, Harry also learned quite a lot from Kousuke. When he's not training with Neo (meaning whenever he's worn out), Kousuke would teach him chemistry elements and exactly what effects each can have, including when mixed with others. Kousuke always teach practically, meaning a mini chemistry display for each element mixture; therefore, Harry found memorizing the mixtures and their effects very effortless. In less than a week, he had most of the elements and mixtures down, and can recite their effects easily. In the second week, Harry learned how to create simple masks for disguises, mostly by using silicon, but sometimes he will add some other elements here and there to strengthen the durability. Though unlike Kousuke, he can't make a mask that looked exactly like, say, Neo's face, Harry can make one that looked even more realistic out of pure imagination. Kousuke was better at making masks based on real models, while Harry was better with imaginary ones.

After two weeks of not using his wounded leg (after the first week, Saya took out the stitches, but still advised him to wait another week before using it), Harry finally found himself being able to walk on two legs without help. He was taught different kinds of kicks, and spent a few days learning to enhance his kicking speed, balance, and how to dodge kicks without unnecessary and time-consuming movements.

Things were going quite smoothly, and Harry's beginning to find himself at home in Hotel Room 1307. Yoshii is like a father figure to him, joking with him most of the time, but being serious when he caused troubles, mostly along with Kousuke. Yoshii also reminds him strongly of Sirius, and that's the main reason Harry felt so attached to the man. Saya and Kousuke reminds him of Hermione and Ron. Whenever he and Kousuke caused troubles, Saya would be the one to scold them. Neo... Harry's not sure how he felt about the older boy, but besides being a strict teacher, Neo can also be fun to have around, especially when telling ghost stories. Another thing Harry liked about these people was that they never asked Harry any personal questions regarding to his past and background. In other words, they trusted and helped him, a complete stranger, without asking for anything in return, except Harry's volunteered teaching them English. And in return, he also didn't ask about their's.

One morning, Harry woke up and got ready for another day of training and having fun as usual. He went to room 1307 and knocked, expecting to see Kousuke's enthusiastic face, but instead he saw the three teen's packing their luggage.

"Good morning Hibari-san."

Yoshii greeted from his position on an armchair.

"Good morning Yoshii-san," Harry replied, and greeted the other three in return of their's. He then turned back to Yoshii and asked, "if you don't mind me asking, are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yes. And I've been wanting to talk to you about this." Yoshii waited for Harry to sit in front of him before continuing. "You remembered that we aren't from here right?"

Harry nodded, remembering Yoshii's saying how he came here to visit a friend but the other three insisted on following him.

"Well, it's time for us to go back, and I'm wondering whether you'd like to go with us."

Harry was about to agree instantly, but the words stopped by his lips when a thought hit him.

Yoshii said that he was the leader of a gang, and Kousuke, Saya, and Neo were only part of his gang. If he's to go with them, doesn't that mean he's going to meet the rest of the gang members? He already agreed to join this Kizuna gang on the first day he met them, and so far he's being on good terms with them. But what if he doesn't like the rest of the gang members? Kousuke had explained that the Kizuna gang was made up of runaways and abused children. From what Harry knows, runaways and abused children can be quite violent, and further more, this was a _gang_. Though Yoshii and the others were nice, who knows about the rest? What if he found them hard to get along with, or made enemies with them, and wanted to leave the gang? Harry had heard that Japanese Yakuza weren't merciful to betrayers. The most generous punishment was to have their pinkies cut off, and Harry has_ no_ intentions of losing his pinky.

As if knowing what Harry's worrying about, Yoshii smiled reassuringly and said, "don't worry. I'm sure you will get along just fine with the rest of the gang."

That calmed Harry a little, but he's still worried. "If...if I decided to leave the gang, not that I'm planning to, what punishments are there gonna be?"

Yoshii stared wide-eyed at Harry, and the others stopped in their movements.

"I heard that Japanese Yakuza are quite cruel to betrayers, and the punishments are always severe. Aren't there something like cutting the abdomen?"

After a few moments of silence, all four laughed out loud.

"That's called _Seppuku_, Hibari!" Kousuke laughed. "And it was used in the samurai era. Nobody use it anymore, baka!"

"Oh," Harry uttered, face red in embarrassment.

"We don't do anything like that." Yoshii's voice quieted the laughter. "We don't have punishments for people who wanted to leave the gang. If they wanted to leave, then they only have to provide a reasonable excuse."

"Ah. I see," Harry said. His stiff posture relaxed as a wave of relief washed over him. "I wasn't planning to leave; in fact, I really like you guys. You guys are like family to me. If possible, I'd like to stay with you guys forever."

"That's too much, Hibari, I'm almost embarrassed," Kousuke scratched his cheeks and looked away, the tip of his ears turned red. "I-I really like you too. You're a great apprentice," _and an awesome friend_, he added mentally.

"Don't worry about the rest of the gang," Saya answered to Harry's silent worry. "If you don't like them, you can ignore them. Being a part of Kizuna gang doesn't mean you have to get a long with everybody."

"Most of them are like us, trying to get over their dark past and moving onto a new life. They would not reject friendship, especially from a nice guy like you," Neo said, not looking into Harry's eyes.

_Was that a compliment? From Neo?_

Wiping his sweaty palms on his trouser, Harry took a deep breath and stated, "thanks guys. I'll go with you. I'm also planning to start a new life, and I felt that the Kizuna gang is the right place to start."

"Excellent!" Kousuke exclaimed. "If you're gonna come with us, then you should start packing, cause we're planning to leave in less than thirty minutes!"

"What! And you tell me that _now_!?" Without waiting for their reactions, Harry took off towards his own room and started packing. Thankfully, he doesn't have much to pack, and most of his belongings were already in his bag and luggage. He was ready in less than ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"And you press this to indicate the amount, then you put it here...and tap this...and there!"<p>

Kousuke handed Harry his ticket as Harry noted down the directions for buying a train ticket in Japan.

"Honestly, how come you've never been on a train before?" Kousuke complained, then gasped when he realized his question was personal and might make Hibari feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Harry smiled. Though Kousuke reminded him strongly of Ron, and a bit of the Weasley twins, he was much more polite and always consider others' comfort, unlike Ron who would often, though not always, ask him personal questions with no consideration of his feelings. "I've lived outside of Japan for most of my life, so I have no idea how Japanese trains worked."

"Oh." And this ended that conversation.

The train ride was uneventful. Bored, Harry, Kousuke, and Saya decided to play cards, while Neo trained with his weights. Yoshii was reading a book, and would silence the three if they were too loud.

Halfway through the ride, a lady with a trolley came and asked if they'd like anything to drink. Harry, Kousuke, and Neo ordered coke, while Saya and Yoshii asked for water.

"Seven!" Kousuke placed down a card face-down onto the growing pile.

"Two Eights," Saya said calmly and put two cards down.

Harry stared at his cards. He have no Nines, which means he will have to lie, but he have to do it quickly or else Kousuke and Saya will be suspicious.

"Nine." Harry put down a ten. Saya glanced at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

And the game went on.

"Three Kings," Saya said, yet again without emotions, making the others hard to catch her lying.

Harry fidgeted with his cards. Sadly, he doesn't have any Aces, meaning he must lie, but he's pretty sure that earlier Kousuke had put down three Aces and Saya one. If they were telling the truth, then he will get caught in his lie. But if they aren't, then vise versa. Should he take the risk?

Harry nibbled at the coco cola can nervously and took a big gulp of coke. He's been taking too much time, and judging from the glint in Kousuke and Saya's eyes, they already know what he's planning to do. Sighing, Harry took another gulp of the coke and was about to put down a Three, when something touched his lips. He stopped in mid-movement and stared into the dark interior of the coke can.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something.." Harry muttered as he shook the can, hearing liquid splashing against each other.

"What? What?" Kousuke asked impatiently.

Harry shook the can again but didn't hear anything different. Curious, he tilted the can so he can drink again. This time he felt that thing again, but different from last time, the thing _moved_. Harry tore his mouth away from the can and slammed the can down. However, despite his quick movement, Harry still caught a glimpse of the _thing_ in the mouth of the can, and that brought out a loud yelp from him.

"What's going on?" Yoshii stood up from his seat and looked over Harry's. Neo and Saya both shifted closer so they can see what exactly had made Harry erupt such a girly noise.

Grabbing a tissue and literally stuffing it into his mouth, Harry wiped his mouth again and again, trying to get over the feeling. His stomach lurched and he could feel bile starting to form in the back of his throat. He quickly slammed his hand onto his mouth and shut his eyes, not that it's helping much.

Noticing Harry's abnormal behavior and pale form, Kousuke took the can from the table and poured the content into an empty cup he grabbed from the sleeping stranger sitting next to him.

Finally, the culprit was revealed for the world to see.

A clearly alive, moving, _swimming_, cockroach.

"Gah!" Kousuke yelped, shoving the cup into Neo's hands, and shut his eyes, slamming his hands onto his ears as he repeated deliberately to himself that this was merely a dream, and was sadly brought back to reality a moment later by a sharp pinch form Saya.

"What'd you do that for you witch!" Kousuke cried with teary eyes. "And why aren't you disgusted by that monstrous _thing_!?"

"That's rude. Cockroaches are living beings too. Don't call them a monstrous thing," Saya said calmly, eyes flashing in amusement as she took in the pale form of the two boys.

"How can you say that..." Now Kousuke was on the verge of crying, but everyone ignored.

"I..I think I need to go to the restroom." Harry admitted with a green face and puffing cheeks and ran away under the pitiful gaze of the others minus one Kousuke, who seemed to be having the same problem as Harry had.

"I gotta go too," and Kousuke was gone one second after.

Staring at the swimming cockroach, Neo asked Yoshii who had been staring at the two disappearing boys amusingly, "did you expect this?"

"Cockroach?" Yoshii said, a smile tugging his lips. "No. But I did expect an attack, in some other forms."

"So it's from them," Saya said. She took the coke can and examined it closely. "Suspicion proven," she smiled as she handed the can to Yoshii.

On the bottom of the can, there was a small slip of paper attached. Yoshii and Neo read the content, then both led out a chuckle.

"They just _have_ to use a _cockroach_, as if I need reminding of how low I was," Yoshii laughed dryly, pocketing the paper and setting the can down. "Well, at least it was something big enough for Hibari to notice before he can swallow it. How considerate of them."

"For now." Neo said grudgingly, "but when _he_ comes, things will turn nasty."

"But we will be ready," Yoshii declared, hands tightened into fists by his side. His determined voice brought tranquility to the two present, but can the quietude last?

_"He's coming, and same with your death day, cockroaches."_

Hopefully...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I am so so sorry for not updating for so long. I have never lost interest in this fic. I've just hit a normal-sized writer's block. I already planned out Part A-D, F, P, and Z, but not the ones in between. I know the basic outline for this plot, but unlike with some of my other fics, I haven't planned out the whole thing in full details. And with my wandering interest onto my other fics, I find it hard to focus on breaking this block. Plus with my junior year in high school, school work is killing me. I know that's not a good excuse, but I'm saying the truth. I'm failing right now, and I'm very worried about my future, and that made me even harder to concentrate on writing fics.

However, today I was bored. Yes, bored. I have nothing to do, and since it's Winter Break, I can finally take a break from school, I took the chance and concentrated on breaking this writer's block out of (about) 4 in total, and dun dun dun~ I did it!

I'm sorry if this short chapter is (definitely) not enough to satisfy my lovely readers' thirst (and hopefully I haven't lost any readers by now), but I find this ending perfect for this chapter. The next chapter should be longer.

See you next time and Happy New Years! Stay inside! Wear warm! Don't catch a cold! (It's a pity if you can't celebrate New Year...)

**PS: **Writing the cockroach part reminds me of a short manga I once read. It's about a troublemaker who found a cockroach in his cup of water, and at the same time, the TV was talking about how cockroaches can survive a week with water and nothing else, so the boy microwaved the cup for (I think) 5 minutes, and when he took it out, the roach was dead. Of course, he was given a heavy scolding from his mum and aunt later, and the cup was thrown away xDD If anyone is interested, I can upload the manga onto my profile. It's a Chinese manga by the way.

**PPS: **I've found this app very helpful with reading fics from Fanfiction . net It's called "Pocket Fiction." You can download, search, and categorize fics on there and read it anywhere you want after you downloaded them. And the download speed was amazing! 146 chapters done downloading in less than 20 seconds! And it's FREE! Strongly recommend to FFN-lovers!


	8. Chapter 7 Hermione's Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Hermione's Thoughts<strong>

More than two weeks had passed since Harry's disappearance. School would be starting in less than a week, and they still have no clue of Harry's whereabouts.

Hermione sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror; black rings were beginning to form under her eyes.

After they read that letter, everyone, especially Sirius, had been in a particularly gloomy mood. They shouted, glared, cursed, and even attempted to punch Dumbledore (Sirius), but still, Harry was gone. Their realization was too late.

Dumbledore was enduring the most stress and guilt out of all of them. He blamed himself for Harry's disappearance. He should've checked on Harry during the Summers. He should've listened, _truly_ listened, to Harry's complaining. He should've known that the Dursleys wouldn't change their feelings towards the boy as years past. He should've done more in Harry's trial. He should've...should've...should've... There's too many things he should've done, but it's too late to do them. He realized too late.

The Boy-Who-Lived was gone. Who knows what was happening to him at the moment? Dumbledore knew that Harry was out of country, and that Voldemort's power hadn't reached over sea yet. But, it's possible that he has a few Death Eaters spying for him out of sea! What if the boy was captured and was currently held as a prisoner while still remaining over sea? Anything could be happening to the boy right now, and they would never know.

After the incident, Dumbledore used all his connections and knowledge to search for the boy. The Order checked everywhere Harry might go, and even showed pictures of Harry Potter to workers in muggle airports, and even to random pedestrians, but they still found nothing. The only information they found was through Gringotts, that Harry Potter had gotten all his money out and converted them into muggle money (pounds/sterling). They even checked on the Knight Bus and asked Stan and Ernie whether they found any boy, any_one_, riding the bus during the estimated time of Harry's disappearance.

But the only person who rode the Knight Bus at that time was an old creepy-looking granny with a hooked nose who was carrying a pure white dog. In order to keep them awake, she, in a deep, raspy voice, had told them a long scary story about an old muggle named Frank who was deaf and had a leg problem, and how something _mysterious_ had attracted him to an old haunted house in the middle of the night, where he saw the most horrifying scene in his life, and no one had seen him ever since. As a result, Stan and Ernie were so scared that as soon as the old granny was off the bus, they drove away at the highest speed they could manage.

Dumbledore don't think Harry Potter was cunning enough to disguise himself as an _old granny_ and tell Stan and Ernie a scary story to divert their attention from _herself_. That's too _Slytherin_ of him, and Harry Potter, the _Golden Boy_, the _Boy-Who-Lived_, the _hero_, was a **_bold_** _Gryffindor_. Therefore, they didn't search any further in that area.

Dumbledore was also waiting for Voldemort to call his followers again, so maybe he can gain some useful information through Snape, _if_ Voldemort knows where Harry Potter is that is, but the call never came.

Two weeks have passed and in less than a week, school will start, and they have gotten nothing, absolutely nothing. Sirius was close to running laps around the headquarter in his animagus form while screaming 'bloody murder,' and was thankfully stopped by Remus before someone seriously is going to commit 'bloody murder.' Leaving with no choice, they could only tone down their search and get ready for school, while half-hoping to see a familiar head of unruly black hair on Platform nine and three quarters.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Looking into the mirror, Hermione said to herself as she pumped a fist determinedly. "Harry is strong. He can take care of himself. So don't worry about him." She put down the hairbrush and ran her fingers through her curly hair a few times, before standing up to throw away the fallen strands of hair. Worrying about Harry gained her nothing but hair loss. Harry might be in danger, but he also might be safe. There's no point worrying about the unknowns.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's supposed to be longer, but I wanted to update what I have to let you guys know that I'm not dead yet.

The reason why I didn't update for so long is that I'm stuck on a writer's block for the next part... It'll take me a long time to figure that out. Sorry...


End file.
